


Dapper

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Season 13 Reactions and Sundry [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Michael is getting used to his suit.





	Dapper

The word Michael is thinking as he walks around wearing Dean is dapper. He is dapper in his suit and hat, and there’s no other explanation than that he’s won. It’s shining out on his--Dean’s--face, though soon he won’t think that way at all. It’s his, his face now. He won it, fair and square; well, fair and square _enough_. 

Michael reaches into a bag of fruit he levitated out of the store, hefting an orange. He catches it in Dean’s agile but toughened hand. Agility test. Something had reminded him suits get hungry. And so he eats.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap for S13 reactions. Whee I haven't done anything like this in 10 years, interesting experiment.


End file.
